


Missing

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing, One Shot, Suicide Attempt Mention, Treebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Connor and Evan have a fight and Evan goes missing.





	Missing

    Evan had been missing since their fight the previous day. At first, Connor had thought nothing of it when Evan had stormed out. It wasn't their first fight, after all, they'd been dating for two years, so Connor figured Evan had either gone to his mother's or to Jared's to get some space. 

    Connor set himself up on the couch. Sure, he could've slept in their bed, but it didn't feel the same without Evan. 

    The moment Connor woke up the next day, he checked his phone for any texts from Evan.

    Nothing.

    Frowning, Connor dialed Heidi's number, just to check and see how Evan was doing.

    "Hello." 

    "Hi Heidi, it's Connor."

    "Oh, Connor! How's it going? Is something up?"

    Okay, so Evan wasn't at his mom's.

    "We're fine, Evan and I just had a fight and I thought he was at your place, no big deal."

    "Okay, well, call me when you find him!"

    "I will, thanks."

    Connor hung up, sighing. Now he had to call Jared, which he hated doing because Jared was always super vague and unhelpful in defusing an argument. Connor would almost say Jared liked the drama. He clicked Jared's contact on his phone.

    "Heyo."

    "Hey, have you seen Evan?"

    "Depends, how recently do you want me to have seen him?"

    "Cut the crap, Kleinman, have you seen my boyfriend?"

    "God, last time I saw him was when you two came over for game night, why?"

    "Well, we had a fight last night and I don't know where he's gotten off to."

    "Sucks, bro. Text me if he reappears."

    With that, Connor had hung up.

    What a dick.

    Connor got up and changed into his clothes, concerned at this point where Evan was. He sent Evan a text, simply asking if he was okay, along with texting everyone else they knew to see if they had seen the boy.

    No reply from Evan and none of their friends knew where he had disappeared to. 

    Now he was worried. His boyfriend had had issues in the past, but surely wouldn't attempt anything over a stupid fight, right?

    Connor pulled on his jacket and headed out to his car, hopping inside and deciding to check out Evan's favorite spots.

    As he drove, Connor tried to remember what they had been fighting about. He didn't really care that much about it now, whatever it was. He just wanted to know his Evan was okay. 

    Connor first arrived at the small coffee shop downtown, where they had had their first date. When Evan was feeling sentimental he could always be found by the window with a raspberry cappuccino.

    Today, there was no Evan sitting delicately on the window ledge. Connor moved on to the next location, the park.

    This was where Connor feared going the most. He knew what Evan had tried all those years ago, and it still made him sick to his stomach just to think about it. 

    The forest was so big, though. How the hell was he ever going to find Evan like this? Still, Connor got out of the car and began to hike through the woods, yelling Evan's name and religiously checking his phone for any updates. 

    Soon, Connor's cell reception cut out. He was starting to consider turning back when he heard someone yell.

    "Connor?"

    "Evan!" Connor shouted, instantly picking up his speed, by caring how the branches smacked his skin as he ran.

    "Connor!" The voice shouted again. 

    Connor could see Evan across the clearing, the boy was running at him. The two met in the middle, Connor taking Evan up into his arms and kissing his face all over. Evan's feet just barely touched the ground. He giggled, holding on tightly to Connor.

    "Where have you been, baby?" Connor asked finally, nuzzling against Evan's next as he started to carry him back to the car.

    "Well, I went out for a walk." Evan said quietly, tugging on his shirt. Connor noted he was still wearing the previous day's clothes. "Just to clear my head, you know? But then it was really dark and I couldn't find the trail back." Evan hugged Connor tighter. "I was scared, I'm sorry we fought."

    "That doesn't matter, baby." Connor assured him, reaching the car and setting Evan inside. "We're gonna get you something to eat, then we're gonna take a nap in our bed, okay?" He brushed the hair out of Evan's face, making him giggle.

     "Thanks, Con." He smiled. Connor kissed his forehead before shutting the door and climbing into the driver's seat.

    "Anything for you, baby." He assured.


End file.
